


Xarlo's Meditations

by DancingHare



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingHare/pseuds/DancingHare
Summary: Xarlo's impressions of the first Jedi symposium that he attended.





	Xarlo's Meditations

**Author's Note:**

> Actually SWTOR, not sure why there is no category for it.

“The more we learn, the more we discover what we do not know.”

My former Master always said that to me. I found it puzzling and more than a little frustrating at times, but he was right, of course. He was right about a lot of things. Since the temple fell, I’ve felt adrift — both physically and mentally. I search for meaning on my own, but I lack the experience and discipline to discover it, I fear. It could have been mere chance that guided me to scan the old frequencies, but I don’t think it was. I believe my Master’s hand guided me, pushing me forward though it might not be comfortable. Through the static, a call for Jedi to gather in a hidden enclave, unknown to the Eternal Fleet but familiar to those of our order.

It could have been a trap, of course. I believed my armor and saber would be protection enough, though I could imagine my Master’s scoffing expression. I’m not certain what I would have done if it had been — but it wasn’t. At least, I don’t think it was. Two Master Jedi led the gathering, an exploration of the Jedi code and its shades of meaning. The recitation felt comfortable and familiar, like a favorite pair of well-worn shoes. Those gathered brought their own perspectives and approaches, and though I thought to speak up many times, I remembered another thing my Master was fond of saying — “You have two ears, Xarlo, and one mouth. Listen twice as often as you speak.” The woman who sat near me had attained the rank of Knight, in spite of her youth. She was always ready with a wise insight or explanation. I would very much have liked to speak with her more, but she had business with one of the Masters. Also, I got the feeling she was not comfortable with my presence, just the slightest tension in her bearing. I don’t take it personally, though I did at first at the academy. Some humans sneeze if they’re around beings with a lot of hair. I keep myself well-groomed and clean, but to some it doesn’t matter.

There were two Sith, as well, sitting on the far side of the room. I tensed despite myself at the sound of their voices. But they raised no weapon, nor even their voices in anger, though their unease could be felt by all present. I would like to believe that they came to learn and better understand, rather than to spy or hunt down unwary padawans. While I did not agree with their interpretations, I believe it is valuable to hear different opinions. Always ask questions, always challenge. Otherwise how do you know why you do what you do? I don’t know if I would speak to them or not. What would we have to say to each other?

Though I felt I had gained a great deal of knowledge, my confidence was shaken. I am not usually one for many words, I prefer to act. But in truth, I worried that my ignorance and inexperience would be plain for all to see, and I did not wish to look foolish in front of a Master. After the talk was over, I sought a serene ledge overlooking a still pool. I felt misaligned, off-course, as I have for some months now. I opened myself to the Force, allowing it to show me the correct path to take. I have much thinking to do yet.


End file.
